CAREER DEVELOPMENT PROGRAM NEWLY RECRUITED INVESTIGATOR In the coming grant cycle, the EHSRC will hire a faculty member in environmental genomics/human genetics in support of the Environmental Genomics Initiative. The EHSRC will support 50% of the salary for two years through the Career Development Program Budget. Dr. Paul Rothman, Head of the Department of Internal Medicine has agreed to provide the other 50% salary support for this faculty recruitment. The U.I. Vice President of Research has agreed to provide between $100,000 and $200,000 in start-up funds and the Colleges of Medicine and Public Health have each pledged $50,000 additional start up funds (See Institutional Commitment, Chapter 5). It is anticipated that by the third year the environmental genomics assistant or associate professor will have sufficient salary offset to cover 50% salary at which time the support will transition to another Newly Recruited Investigator. The individual filling this position will be an Associate Member and participate in the Environmental Genomics Initiative under the mentorship of Jeffrey Murray, Paul McCray and Peter Thorne. He or she will collaborate with toxicologists, environmental/ molecular epidemiologists, and physician researchers to explore research questions regarding the role of genetic differences in susceptibility to environmental diseases and explore gene-environment interactions. The recruitment will begin upon renewal of the center with less than one year needed to fill the position. This individual will likely also interact with the new Adult Asthma Center directed by Dr. Kline and the proposed Institute for Clinical/Translational Science directed by Dr. Hunninghake